From BE-A-1013147 a self-locking nipple is known which comprises a body with an internally threaded axial opening for receiving an externally threaded end of a wheel spoke. The body of the nipple is locally deformed or compressed, so that the axial opening shows a narrower part which provides a self-locking function, as a result of which in use the end of the wheel spoke is clamped in radial direction by the body of the nipple.
The nipple known from BE-A-1013147 is given the self-locking functionality by placing the nipple between two complementary parts of a clamp, one of which has a V-shaped protrusion which is subsequently pressed into the outer wall of the body in such a way that a plastic deformation occurs which locally narrows the internally threaded axial opening.
It has been found that the self-locking function of the nipple known from BE-A-1013147 is insufficiently precise. In particular, it has been found that the clamping force can vary widely from one nipple to the other.